Remembering Molly
by wyndhill
Summary: The team pursues a deadly abnormal, and ends up with more than they bargained for. Rated T for some medically graphic material.
1. the pursuit

**Preface**

I'm the first to admit that prefaces do not excite me. However, in writing this story, I find it useful to clear up a couple of loose ends before launching right into the main story. Feel free to skip ahead if you want.

This story came about as I wondered how a large organization like the Sanctuary could practically and ethically maintain its level of secrecy, given the rather unusual nature of its usual activities. Seems like it would be similar to convincing the entire city of Tokyo that Godzilla didn't exist… right after he meandered on through. And so, this story is an example of how it could both succeed and fail.

For a little spice, I've included what I'm calling excerpts from _The Secret Menagerie of the __Zoological Society__ of London_ _(1836)_ by Edward Turner Bennett. These contain some direct and some modified (to suit the story) quotations of the original text of the _Gardens and Menageries of the Zoological Society, delineated, _1831, and the _Tower Menagerie_, 1829, by Edward Turner Bennett.

As is implied by 'fanfiction', the characters and settings from Sanctuary are not mine, although I appreciate being able to borrow them. The story is set roughly in mid-season three. The original characters, settings, and storylines, however, are my own, and I would appreciate constructive criticism.

On that note, and without (too much) further ado, I hope you enjoy the story.

"_In complying with the customary formality of a Preface to this which forms, in point of time, the first volume of his illustrations of the living Animals in the Secret collection of the Zoological Society, the editor has little to add to the exposition already given… In it the reader will find descriptions and representation of upwards of seventy species of Animals, forming it is true but a small numerical proportion of those which exist in the Society's Menagerie, but comprehending nonetheless nearly all the most striking and interesting forms."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: the pursuit<strong>

"_The establishment of the Zoological Society forms an era in the history of the science in England as regards the higher departments of animated nature… the most extensive assemblage of living Quadrupeds and Birds in this, or perhaps in any other, country. While current fashion and the attraction of a delightful promenade have rendered the Menagerie as popular as it is instructive, the Society has found it advantageous to conceal from the public a further function for which the Society was instituted, by affording to individuals of more expanded views the means of enlarging their knowledge of nature through a closer examination of her most unique works."_

It was an average day in the Sanctuary. Magnus claimed to be catching up on some overdue laboratory analyses she'd been saving for a rainy day. But there was some suspicion that she was just hiding out in her lab…

"Hey doc!" Henry called down the hall.

"Henry." Magnus didn't even look up from her pipetting, but there might have been a slight cringe on her face.

"Seriously doc, this isn't going to go away by ignoring it." Henry came to stand next to the lab bench, his tablet in his hands.

Magnus sighed. "I know." Henry continued to stare at her. "I know!" She looked up, "I'll deal with it after lunch, all right?"

"No later." He started to walk away down the hall, "No later!"

Magnus muttered under her breath, "Mulish monkey…"

"I heard that!" Henry called back, then to himself, "Not sure what it means, but I heard it…"

She snorted - Vacation. Did they really think she needed a vacation?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Magnus was interrupted yet again, but this time by a voice over the intercom.<p>

"Magnus," huffed the Big Guy, "Abnormal sighting reported. Need you."

"I'll be right there."

Entering her office, Magnus found the team hunched over the flat screen monitors. "Ew, what is that?" Kate was asking.

Magnus bent in to look over her shoulder. "Bloody hell." Everyone turned to look at her.

"You know what this is?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately." Magnus straightened. "I had the pleasure of cleaning up after one back in the 20s… not a pretty sight." She sighed. "It's a parasitoid, protelean to be specific. And, interestingly, a monotreme to boot."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Umm… what?"

"It's a mammal which lays eggs, a distant cousin to the platypus and echidna. However, in this case, instead of incubating the eggs until they're ready to hatch, the creature uses a warm-blooded host to nourish and sustain them." Magnus explained.

"Oh." Kate continued to appear puzzled, "So what's the big deal? Can't we just bag and tag like usual?"

"I was getting to that," Magnus continued. "The process of incubating the eggs usually kills the host organism – the eggs enter the host, generally by burrowing into the skin, and then attach themselves to the host's tissues while they mature. The body of the host is rapidly consumed from within to support the development of the eggs." She paused. "The creature is named 'Bennett's Protelean,' in memory of the scientist who first documented its full reproductive cycle… and later inadvertently became part of the cycle himself."

"Well, that's creepy." Will made a face.

"So how do we catch this thing?" Kate asked, always business.

"Very carefully. Like other monotremes, Bennett's Protelean uses electroreception, which means they can sense the electric fields generated by muscular contractions. It's extremely sensitive, so move slowly, and stand still if you think it's close," Magnus said. "And hopefully we can catch it before it spawns, as this is unfortunately that season. Henry," Henry jerked his eyes away from the screen. "I want you to keep an eye on the citywide surveillance, we move out the minute it's spotted again."

"Okay, doc."

"Kate, you're on equipment – standard stunners and side arms. Also, in storage, you'll find a locker in the back with black containment bags, make sure you pack one. The Big Guy and I will be working on a way to protect us all in the event of exposure. Let's get to it everyone!"

"… uh Magnus?" Will asked. "What should I be doing?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Magnus' face, "You should be doing that paperwork you owe me." She started to walk out of the room as Will's face fell. "But be ready to move out, you're still on the mission list!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

"Magnus!" Henry's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes, Henry?"

"We have a verified sighting!"

"Okay," Magnus called, "Get Will, Kate, and yourself equipped and down to the lab asap."

"Right-o, see you shortly."

Good as his word, the troops were geared up and in Magnus' lab in under ten minutes. "What's up doc?" Henry asked, having the grace to blush afterwards.

"Well," Magnus said, picking up a prepped syringe and causing Henry to flinch, "This anti-parasitic agent should prevent us from becoming hosts should we come into contact with any eggs. We're also all going to be taking an oral anti-parasitic twice a day for the next week, starting now."

There was a collective groan. "None of that, better now than after you've been irretrievably consumed by nascent abnormals."

Arms were hastily presented.

* * *

><p>They rolled out with Kate at the wheel.<p>

"I'm just saying," Henry was just saying, "Every great superhero vehicle has a name… there's the classic Batmobile, Fantasticar, Black Beauty…"

"And who can forget the Spider-mobile!" Kate called from the front.

"That had better be sarcasm," Henry made a face, "but seriously guys. It's so lame to keep calling it 'the van.' I mean, this baby is tricked out - she may not look so hot on the outside, but cool gadgets have got to count for something!"

"She?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Of course 'she,' have you no soul, man?" Henry patted a side console. "Treat her right, and she'll do anything for you."

"I'm starting to feel like you and I should chat… how's the dating scene these days, Henry?" Will asked, trying to keep a straight face as Magnus chuckled in the passenger seat.

"Har har, very funny." Henry replied.

"So what, SuperVan? The SanVan?" Will threw out, as Kate called from the front, "Oooo, I got it, how about V_a_ndetta?"

Henry groaned, "Come on guys, I was thinking more like…"

"Children!" Magnus interrupted. "Back to business, we're approaching the coordinates. I want everyone on their toes. There's no room for error here!"

They parked 'the van' and split into pairs to case the area. "It will likely stick to the outskirts of populated areas, places where it can feed without attracting a significant amount of human attention." Magnus explained. "Check alley ways, abandoned buildings, parks, any place quiet where it might find animals to eat – human or otherwise."

The search grid they'd established bordered on busy Chinatown. Kate and Will took north and east, while Magnus and Henry started by checking the southwestern neighborhood. It was a maze of modest residential townhomes and small commercial businesses – plenty of dumpster-filled alleys and graffitied parks to be searched.

Henry wrinkled his nose as they wandering down yet another of those alleys, "Man, really wish I could turn off the stench-o-meter right now. There're only so many of these I can take."

"You never know Henry, your acute sense of smell might save your life one day," Magnus replied, cautiously checking behind a dumpster.

Henry groaned, "I know doc, I'm not saying I want a nose-ectomy or anything, just wanted to mention how extremely unpleasant this operation has been so far…" He sniffled, then paused, "Ah, doc?" Magnus turned. "I'm smelling something weird."

"Can you be more specific?" Magnus pulled her weapon.

"I think it's here," he whispered, and looked up just in time to see the creature descending rapidly towards him. "Ahhh!"

Magnus fired, dropping the creature in front of a startled Henry.

"Nice shot, doc!" He recovered enough to comment.

"Thanks. Call Kate and Will, have them meet us with the van." She said, rolling the creature over. "Let's just hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p>In a building not too far away, a middle-aged woman slid her finger under the flap of a sealed envelope, ripping the top and pulling out a folded letter.<p>

Dear Molly,

Congratulations on 20 years of service! In appreciation of your dedication, St. Joseph's Hospital and its community supporters are proud to present you this commemorative pen. Thank you from us all!

Sincerely,

The Board of St. Joseph's Hospital

Molly upended the envelope into her hand. The pen was gold… well, brass anyway, with light engraving. _St. Joseph's Hospital - 50__th__ Anniversary. _At least it wasn't _her_ 50th anniversary, she snorted as she thought to herself. They must have had a few too many pens made up, the hospital's celebration had been a few years back…

Had it really been 20 years? Twenty years since she had been so young and ambitious? She had just graduated from university and passed her nursing exams, to the delight of her mother. "A real RN in the family! Oh Huā-Mei," Molly blushed as her mother used her given name, "I am _so_ proud of you. And I'm sure your father would have been so proud of you also!" She hugged her only child. It had been a hard life for Molly's parents, who struggled as immigrant parents in the 70s, learning the language and culture of their new home, sacrificing so that their daughter could have a better life.

And as their dreams for their daughter grew, Molly's father deteriorated. Years of exposure to industrial chemicals had left his body ravaged, and his daughter spent a number of formative hours after school each day by his bedside in the local hospital. The very same hospital, Molly thought, in which she continued to spend her days… and nights, and weekends…

It wasn't that she was unhappy, far from it. It had simply ceased to be a challenge. The same predictable people and places. Of course there was the occasional true emergency, proficiently handled, but even that was day to day. Outside of work she had a few close friends who did the things friends do – had movie nights, went out for drinks, and generally enjoyed each others' company. She was even 'auntie' to a couple of charming pre-teens, who continued to find her presence more enjoyable than their parents' (usually helped along with occasional bribes in the form of parent-free outings and junk food). Maybe she had a couple extra pounds she hadn't gotten around to shedding, but really, who didn't these days.

So she ignored that nagging sensation, a feeling that there was something more she should be doing. It was such a common backdrop to her life that it was only noticeable in those quiet moments. Like tonight. As she sat on her faded couch in her dimly lit apartment, holding a commemorative pen. Wondering what more she should be looking for.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sanctuary, Magnus met the rest of the team as she stepped out of her lab. "I have some bad news. My tests suggest eggs were laid at least three days ago, maybe even as long ago as six days," Magnus said, snapping off her gloves.<p>

"Whoa, back up a minute," Will gestured to the lab. "Shouldn't that thing be in the SHU?"

"It will be unconscious for the next several hours, but yes." Magnus replied matter-of-factly. "I'd like you and the Big Guy to prepare a habitat, it'll be here awhile."

"Okay, and then what?" Will asked, "Can we find and neutralize the eggs somehow?"

Magnus sighed, "It's too late for that as well, I'm afraid. Although I think it's unlikely that any remaining eggs have survived this long without a host."

"So we're looking for new hosts then?" Will asked.

"Correct," Magnus nodded. "We monitor the affected area's animal control for reports of 'rabid' or otherwise unusually-behaving animals, and hospitals for new admissions with symptoms consistent with Bennett's Protelean infection."

"What exactly does Bennett's Protele…." Will started to ask.

"BPI," Henry cut in, "We should call it BPI." He smiled smugly.

Will raised an eyebrow, but continued, "So how exactly does BPI present?"

"According to the few documented cases, the first symptoms seem to be similar to a flu – body aches, headache, congestion, slight fever. Appetite is also increased as a result of the developing eggs taking nutrients from the host. These symptoms are usually mild and the host is not typically aware that anything is wrong beyond a simple illness. However, after a few days the manifestations begin to appear more dramatically. Biochemical changes start to affect the host's mental capacity. Behavior and personality become erratic, and the higher cognitive functions begin to decline, which is probably a blessing. The body begins to fail as the host is consumed from within – the symptoms of which depend on which part of the body to which the eggs have adhered."

Will couldn't hold back a shudder.

"Don't worry, Will," Magnus put a hand on his shoulder, "Keep taking your anti-parasitics, and you'll be fine."

"Can I take them forever?" He asked half joking, half serious.

"That's the spirit. Now," Magnus looked at the others, "Henry and I will devise a monitoring program that will alert us to possible new hosts, and Big Guy, Will, and Kate will get our guest settled, and then follow-up on any possible leads. Any questions?"


	2. an attack

"_The essential characters of the species are derived, firstly, from their completely plantigrade walk, the whole sole being applied to the surface on which they tread ; secondly, from their claws, of which they have five on each foot ; thirdly, from the form and arrangement of their teeth, consisting of the usual number of incisors and canines, the later being very robust and prominent ; and lastly, from the spur on the hindmost feet of the male of the species, which is capable of envenomation causing the severest of suffering."_

"This has got to be the worst detail ever," Kate complained. "Three dogs behaving strangely, two rabid raccoons…"

"And a sick partridge in a pear tree?" the Big Guy said, guffawing.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kate stuck her tongue out. "I was about to say - and a million psychotics with head colds!"

"Fourteen is not a million," Will responded, "although it sure felt that way!"

The three were sitting in the back of the van, taking a breather after a long day and evening of chasing empty leads.

"Didn't Magnus say this was a long shot anyway?" Kate asked. "The eggs are all probably dead by now."

"Yeah, but we can't take that chance." Will answered, passing Kate a styrofoam cup of steaming coffee. "A few more hours, and hopefully we can call it for the night."

* * *

><p>Back at the Sanctuary, Henry's monitoring program beeped an alert, rousing Magnus from a text she was studying. She distractedly scrolled through the data when a number of words jumped out – <em>sudden onset dementia <em>… _fever_ … she gave the report her full attention, then called Henry.

He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he climbed into the sedan next to Magnus. She was already at the wheel with the engine running. "Why are we going out on this? Isn't the rest of the gang screening the hits?" He asked as they pulled out.

"They're meeting us there," Magnus looked grim. "This one is too perfect. It could still be nothing, but all the symptoms fit infection with Bennett's Protelean, and the patient lives two blocks from where we captured the creature." She gestured to the print-outs on the seat between them. "Let's hope we aren't too late, this time."

They pulled up next to 'the van' outside a small community hospital. "Will and I are going in," Magnus directed, "We'll get the patient's room number from admitting, and pay a visit as consulting physicians. If there is an infection, and time to remove the eggs, we'll try and arrange for the patient's transfer to Sanctuary. If not, we'll be calling you in to back us up – try and stay out of sight, there shouldn't be too many people around at this hour, but we want to avoid any unnecessary questions. Understood? Let's go."

A quick visit to the admitting desk and they were on their way through quiet halls to the patient's room. "Keeping our fingers crossed," Magnus muttered, mostly to herself. Will nervously fingered his concealed sidearm.

As they approached the room, Magnus gestured for Will to fall behind her, as she cautiously approached the open door and glanced around the corner. Pulling back, she whispered to Will, "Double occupancy, first bed is empty. Curtain's pulled around the second bed, be careful." He nodded.

They moved quickly into the room and around the back side of the curtain to find a very ill-looking elderly Chinese man matching the description of _Wang, Robert_. "Damn," Magnus' face betrayed her tension, as she moved in to check the stats on his monitor. "We're going to have to make this quick. Call the others, there's no time to wait for official paperwork. This man need to be in my surgery, now."

"What happens if we run out of time?" Will asked, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Magnus looked grim. "The young will hatch inside his body, and eat their way out."

"Sorry I asked…"

* * *

><p>Nearby…<p>

"Larry, don't make me tell you again!" Molly called out, walking down the hospital hall, a few hours into her shift. The older man had wandered every night this week, shuffling behind his IV pole.

"You don't have to sleep, but you can't be out in the halls at this hour," she said, not unkindly, taking his arm. "Back this way, let's see if we can't get you settled."

Other than Larry, it had been a quiet night. "Crap…should never even think the q-word!" Molly shook her head as she tucked the sheets around him.

Walking back to the nurses' station – a generous title for two tiny desks and a coffee machine – something made Molly stop short and turn. At the end of the hall there was something… or someone? It was a shadow, a darkness near the floor.

"Hello?" She called out. Her footsteps echoed in the dim hall. The shadow moved, like a person lightly sighing. "Larry, is that you?" There was no response, no sound but her own breathing. She swallowed hard and covered the distance quickly, moving forward, reaching down…

The shadow twisted, resolving into a grotesque form, a mockery of a human body with grinning teeth and a piercing shriek as it turned on Molly.

"Oh, shit!" Molly recoiled in shock, her hand still extended as her brain fought to process what it was seeing. And in that moment the thing struck. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she pulled back, scrambling backwards to get away, barely registering that she had fallen to the floor. The sunken eyes and grinning teeth loomed over her. The creature salivated, and Molly screamed as the droplets fell on her chest and a searing pain shot through her leg. She lay back with her eyes closed, and waited for the end to come.

But instead of the bite of jaws, Molly felt herself suddenly crushed under the weight of the creature, her face smothered into its stinking carcass. She couldn't breathe. It seemed like she should be doing something about that, but strangely it didn't matter. She was just floating…

* * *

><p>With the unfortunate Mr. Wang sedated and packaged on a stretcher, the team moved swiftly down the empty corridor. "Magnus," Henry called in an undertone, glancing down at his pad, "I'm detecting movement ahead. Approximately 20 meters around this corner."<p>

"Alright everyone, keep moving and let me do the talking. We don't have the transfer in order, but we can't wait." Magnus nodded at Kate, "Kate, keep your sidearm concealed, but be ready to stun if there's no other alternative."

They turned the corner, but instead of encountering hospital personnel, they were startled to see a full-grown Bennett's Protelean, snarling at their sudden appearance. "Take it down!" Magnus' British accent rang out in the hall, followed closely by Kate's stunner. Two direct hits.

"Well done, Kate!" Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, glancing back down the hall. "Let's get it bagged and out of here before we have to do any more damage control, these wards won't be unattended."

"What's another one doing here?" Henry asked, perplexed.

"We caught the female, but it didn't occur to me that the male might play a role in tending the eggs. I suspect it was drawn here after the host was…"

Will interrupted, "Uhh Magnus, you're going to want to take a look at this!"

Magnus hurried over, Kate already rolling the creature out of the way and into an opaque carry bag. Will was kneeling next to a middle-aged Asian woman in scrubs, feeling for a pulse, the pallor of her face clear under her dark skin tone. "Bloody hell," Magnus cursed. He looked up, "She's breathing, but slowly. Pulse weak and irregular."

Magnus stepped in to perform a quick head-to-toe. The woman's eyes fluttered briefly, but she remained unconscious. "There's a visible bite wound on her right arm, but I haven't found any other evidence of trauma to explain her level of consciousness," she frowned, continuing her investigation.

"Shock perhaps, can we leave her at emergency? This is a hospital after all…" Will suggested.

"Hmm, that's…" she trailed off, her hands at the woman's calf, pulling up the scrubs to reveal redness and swelling. "What is this?"

Will shrugged, looking over from his place at her head, "A sprain?"

"I don't think so, Will," She paused, thinking. "Some monotremes are venomous, it's possible the Bennett is as well." Magnus stood up. "She'll have to come back to Sanctuary until I better understand her condition." She sighed, looking around. "We're going to need another stretcher."

* * *

><p>Back at Sanctuary, Magnus had her hands full with the two patients in an isolation room. While the Big Guy and Will played nurse, Magnus changed and scrubbed for surgery.<p>

Returning to the bedsides, she filled the guys in on her plan. "Okay," She began, taking a deep breath. "Will, you will be in charge of the woman. Until proven otherwise, we'll be treating her as if she has been envemonated. If the venom behaves similarly to that of other monotremes, it's unlikely to be fatal. However, we need to be on the lookout for hypercoagulapathy, so let's do some labs and get an anti-coagulant on board if needed. Watch her breathing and blood pressure, and start marking the height of the swelling on the leg so we can track the progress of the venom. Let me know if anything changes." Will nodded.

Magnus moved over to assess the elderly man, already intubated and prepped for surgery. The Big Guy looked up, "He's not doing so well, Magnus."

"Then we'd better hurry," she replied. "The first step is to locate the eggs."

"Can we just x-ray him?" the Big Guy asked.

"I'd rather not. That might affect the development of the Bennetts…" She stopped at his look. "They are our responsibility as well! Ultrasound will be just as fast and less dangerous." They quickly located four eggs in the abdominal cavity. "This isn't good at all…" She looked again at the images. "Bloody hell, we're too late." The screen showed a writhing, wriggling form moving free of its shell, just as the monitors beeped to indicate an alarming drop in blood pressure.

"I'm going in, scalpel." Magnus accepted the tool from the Big Guy and started her incision. "Will!" She called, not stopping.

"Yeah Magnus?"

"Get a unit of blood going, and have more ready please."

"I'm on it."

Magnus reached the first of the eggs. "This one's whole," she said, pulling it out and carefully placing it in the container proffered by the Big Guy. "I'm going in for the hatched one, keep that container ready…" Probing further into the abdomen, she came up with several large pieces of shell, followed by a small, squealing Bennett, which she placed with the unhatched egg. Feeling again for shell fragments, she cursed softly as blood began to fill the abdominal cavity. "Suction please, Big Guy. Will, keep that blood coming." They worked quickly and quietly, but didn't appear to be making much headway. The monitors showed dropping blood pressure and bradycardia.

Magnus' voice was tight as she filled in the team. "There's a rupture in the abdominal aorta. The hatchling must have ripped it while trying to exit the shell, or the body." An alarm brought their attention to the monitors, which showed a flat line.

"Resuscitation, Magnus?" the Big Guy asked.

"No." She replied, her hands still feeling in the abdominal cavity, "There's nothing else to be done. The aorta is dissected and the rupture is too long for a repair to be successful. If only we could have gotten here sooner…" She trailed off.

Will reached over to switch off the monitors. "It's not your fault Magnus. We've done everything possible."

"I know, I know." She replied, "Let's get this done. There are still at least two eggs in the body." She located and extracted the remaining eggs, turning them over to the Big Guy. "Get those under a heat lamp. If one has hatched, the others won't be far behind."

She ran the ultrasound over the body one last time, and found no remaining eggs. She then covered the body with a sheet and cleaned up the worst of the mess around the operating area before stripping off her gloves and surgical gown. Will came to check on her as she was washing up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, William," She gave him a tired smile, "I have lost patients before. It's never easy, but it does happen. I'll tend to our other new arrivals, and then do the autopsy."

Will smiled sympathetically, "I'm just saying, if you need anything…"

"A born psychiatrist…" She winked at him.

"Gee, thanks," he replied.

"Let's check in on our patients, shall we?" Magnus dried her arms on a towel.

Across the lab, the Big Guy was sitting in front of the container holding the hatchlings, glowing under the heat lamp. Two of the last three were fully out of their shells, and the third shell was rocking as its occupant struggled to make an appearance. The Big Guy looked up as Magnus approached. "They're hungry," he gruffed.

"How can you tell?" Will asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"Watch." The Big Guy stuck his hand in the top of the container.

"Whoa, are you sure that's safe?" Will cautioned.

"Sure, see?" The closest hatching began nuzzling the fur of the Big Guy's arm, trying to find a place to nurse.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Magnus said, reverently, "A quintessential abnormality, right before our eyes. A warm-blooded animal which hatches from an egg and is nourished by milk. People used to believe the platypus was a hoax, you know. But it's actually part of a much larger family… Anyway, enough reminiscing. I want to do a few simple measurements while we wait for the last egg to hatch. These are the first young ever to be born in captivity, and as far as I know, they've never been studied closely by anyone other than Bennett himself. This could significantly advance our understanding of the species."

The Big Guy grunted. "At what cost?" His gaze moved to the covered figure.

"There is always a cost. But the best we can do now is learn as much as we can from this experience, to give his death a little more meaning, and prevent further deaths in future." She replied, grimly.

The Big Guy gestured to some equipment on the table, "I know. I've been videotaping the hatching. Figured this was a moment to preserve."

Magnus laid her hand on this shoulder. "Thank you, old friend. Now, let's get back to business."


	3. recovery

"_The origins of the Menageries date from the most remote antiquity. Their existence may be traced even in the obscure traditions of the fabulous ages, when the monster-queller was held in equal estimation with the warrior chief."_

Magnus, Henry, and Kate were standing together outside the Bennetts' new habitat, looking in. It was a carefully crafted facsimile of a temperate mixed-leaf forest, complete with a cave-like den area of natural stone. The viewing window looked into the den, where the female Bennett lay stretched out against the back wall. Her patchwork of tawny colouring blended with the muted tones of the rock. With her eyes closed, she looked more like a sleepy housecat than the aggressive and intelligent predator that she was. The innocuousness of her image was also reinforced by the four tiny hatchlings suckling at her side. Barely a small handful each, they were still a bit underdeveloped to be terribly attractive; their eyes and ears wouldn't open for a week or so yet, and their color was a pale imitation of their parents'. Still, it was easy to get entranced watching the group.

Magnus was the first to speak. "It is a beautiful sight, isn't it?" she asked, rhetorically.

"They're cute and all," Kate replied, "but they'd be cuter if I knew they weren't going to turn into THAT." The prowling male Bennett, newly awoken from the stunner blasts, had entered the den. His displeasure was evident in the tense way he carried himself as he paced back and forth in front of the window, glancing up to glare at them every now and again.

"I guess I just have a soft spot for families," Magnus said, "even venomous ones." She looked down at the vial in her hand. "At least we were able to get a sample." She had located the venom sack which fed a rather vicious looking spur on the male Bennett's hind leg, and obtained a sample before he was transferred to the habitat.

"Good work today, both of you. Get some rest, but I want hourly checks on the newborns, at least for the next 24, when you're on duty."

Magnus headed back to the isolation room. The Big Guy had moved Mr. Wang's body to her lab, and cleaned up the floor and equipment. Will was sitting with his back to the door, checking the swelling on the woman's leg. He turned around as she entered. "I was just about to call you… she appears to be regaining consciousness somewhat, and seems to be in a lot of pain."

Magnus moved to the bed, observing the woman's grimacing face. "Okay, we'll start with morphine, although the literature suggests it may not be particularly effective. We can try a nerve block later if necessary." She leaned down to inspect the leg swelling.

"It's much beyond the original level, as you can see by the marker," Will pointed it out. "Although the lines are getting closer together at least, which hopefully means it's slowing."

"Thank you, Will. You've done brilliantly." She looked up, and took in the dark circles under his eyes and his wrinkled shirt. "Why don't I take over from here? You look beat."

"Are you sure?" He gave her a hard look, she didn't exactly look fresh herself.

"Really Will, I wasn't going to be able to sleep right now anyway. Too much excitement for one night, you know?"

"Okay, if you're sure." He replied, "But wake me if you need a break, we certainly don't need you any more sleep deprived than you usually are!"

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Will walked into Magnus' lab with two steaming cups. She was sitting on a stool, bent over her computer and surrounded by an array of lab equipment and tech. "How's she doing?" Will asked, looking over her shoulder at some lab results.<p>

"Thanks," Magnus turned and took the cup he offered her, "Her breathing deteriorated during the night and I had to intubate. She seems stable for now, but I'm attempting to develop an anti-venom using the sample I took from the Bennett, in case things don't improve." She took a sip of tea, "Were you able to find out anything about her?"

Will pulled out the papers he had had tucked under his arm and glanced at them. "The hospital bought our cover story about Mr. Wang's, and subsequently his nurse's, hazmat contamination; they've been very forthcoming with allowing us access to employee and health records. Her name is Huā-Mei Xu. She's worked at St. Joseph's as an RN for the past 20 years. She's 43 years old and apparently in good health, at least according to their records. No allergies, no regular medications, no surgeries…"

"That's good news," Magnus said, "any family we need to worry about?"

"Apparently not, her emergency contact is listed as her mother. She's divorced, no children. The man I spoke with seemed to know Ms. Xu personally, and said the mother apparently lives semi-independently but doesn't generally leave home alone. He was kind enough to let her know her daughter is in hospital for a few days."

"That's a relief." Magnus replied, "At least we don't have to worry about the family trying to visit."

"Speaking of family," Will looked a little uncomfortable, "I spoke with Mr. Wang's next of kin."

Magnus nodded sympathetically.

"They're understandably devastated by his loss…" Will paused. "They've asked about the body. I told them that due to the nature of the contamination we wouldn't be able to return it to them, however they've consented to cremation."

Magnus nodded, "That's perfect Will, we'll work something out so they can have that closure. I did finish the autopsy by the way. You may find it helpful to know that he never really had a chance." Will raised an eyebrow. "I found shell fragments embedded in the aorta wall itself. It seems that upon entering the body, the egg attached itself directly into the vessel wall. By the time it was detectable, it would have been nearly impossible to correct the damage. I also made another interesting discovery." She turned her chair to allow Will to see her computer screen more clearly, as she pulled up another file.

"Wow. What is that?" Will leaned in for a better look of a cross-sectional slice of brain tissue. "It looks like the neurons have been altered somehow."

"You're correct," Magnus replied. "However, I haven't been able to identify the exact cause of the changes. I think we're looking at the reason for the cognitive decline seen with BPI. With a little more time, I might be able to identify the biochemical processes which produce such a radical change."

"You never stop do you?" Will asked, with an air of disbelief.

"Why would I want to?" She smiled.

* * *

><p>The Big Guy was reading a book in the infirmary when Magnus walked in a few hours later. "How's she doing?"<p>

"No change," the Big Guy gestured toward the monitors, closing his book.

"Well, this should help," Magnus said, holding up a syringe. "I've developed an anti-venom that will hopefully do the trick." Moving over to the bed, she injected its contents into an IV port. Sliding the cap back on the spent needle, she said, "All we can do now is wait. Why don't you go and get some rest?"

"You need the rest as much as I do," the Big Guy objected.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "I need to be here to monitor the effects of the anti-venom. Better one of us gets some sleep!"

"Alright," he said, smacking her on the shoulder, "Call if you need me."

"Thanks, old friend," Magnus smiled.

That evening, Will dropped in to check on Magnus. She was leaning over the bedside, with her stethoscope on Ms. Xu's chest. He waited patiently until she stood up, pulling the earpieces out and letting them fall around her neck.

"Ah, it's good you're here Will." Magnus said, turning to face him. "I might need a hand in a few minutes."

"How are things going?" He asked, gesturing to the bed where Ms. Xu lay, seemingly unchanged.

"Much better," Magnus replied. "It took two doses of the anti-venom, but her bloodwork indicates she's finally on the mend! I'm actually about to extubate her, so it's good to have an extra set of hands just in case."

"Sure," Will grabbed a pair of gloves. "Whatever you need."

She double-checked her equipment, and then nodded at Will to indicate she was ready. "Okay, here we go." She deflated the balloons and pulled out the tube. The unconscious woman drew a breath, but it was stopped with a bit of a gurgling sound. "Suction please, Will," Magnus directed as she repositioned Ms. Xu's head. Throat clear, she began breathing again, slow and steady. Magnus glanced at the O2 saturation monitor, then secured an oxygen mask over Ms. Xu face and watched the numbers climb. Magnus let out the breath she'd been holding, "Fantastic."

"Nice to have a good end to a day's work, isn't it?" Will asked.

"Sure is!" Magnus was rearranging the equipment around the bedside.

"When do you think she'll regain consciousness?"

"The sedation will wear off soon." Magnus replied. "Someone will have to be on call at all times while she's here. Wouldn't want her accidentally wandering into the Shoe or anything!"

"Want me to take a shift?"

"Maybe later," she replied evasively.

"Magnus…" Will began, "this is the kind of behaviour that gets Henry on your case for booking a vacation, which you still haven't done, I seem to recall!"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much William." He made a face. "I really do need to be here for a couple more hours. I promise I'll get some sleep tonight."

"Will you at least eat dinner if I bring it down to you?" Will asked.

"Of course, that's very considerate."

Will snorted. "Hey, it's in my best interest too, treating the boss after she passes out is never my favorite chore!"

"Cheeky monkey."

* * *

><p>When Molly awoke, she was swimming in a fog. Her breath and pulse quickened as she struggled to gain awareness, and was overcome with a desperate thirst.<p>

"Ms. Xu? Huā-Mei?" A voice near her head startled her.

There was only one person who called her that. "Mom?" she croaked, strangely hoarse.

"No. Relax, everything is all right," the voice continued.

Fighting to remain awake, Molly managed with a dry mouth, "Can I have some water?"

There was a pause, then, "Here, suck on this." And she eagerly swallowed as something wet brushed her lips. Finally the effort was too much, and she sunk back with relief into the pillow.

"That's it, just rest now…" And the darkness closed around her once again.

When Molly awoke again some time later, things were much more clear. Certainly not to her liking however. She was in a hospital bed. An intravenous line ran from her right hand to a nearby bag of saline and drug infuser, along with a pulse oximeter taped to her right forefinger. A blood pressure cuff constricted her left upper arm. From the number of wires running out the top of her gown, she guessed a twelve lead ECG as well.

She frowned. What the heck had happened? She had the sense that time had passed, but time since when? What had she been doing? Looking around the room, she found herself occupying only one of several beds in the largish space, the others empty. Definitely not St. Joseph's…

Molly fumbled with the blankets tucked around her, looking for a call button. However it was only a few seconds before she found herself too exhausted to continue. She needn't have bothered anyway, the click of heels shortly became audible and a tall, middle-aged woman with brown hair and a lab coat appeared in the doorway.

"Ah good, you're awake," the woman spoke with a light British accent. "I'm Dr. Helen Magnus," she continued, approaching the bed with a smile. "How are you feeling?" She glanced at the surrounding monitors.

Molly tried to speak, but her mouth was so dry it felt like all the moisture had long since evaporated.

"My apologies," said Dr. Magnus. A glass appeared in Molly's vision. "Here, this is only water. Can you hold it? I'll help you sit up."

The head of the bed was raised and Molly was able to take a few refreshing sips. Dr. Magnus pulled a wheeled stool close to the bed and sat down. "Where am I?" Molly asked, finally able to speak.

"You're at a private medical facility specializing in the identification and treatment of toxic exposures." Dr. Magnus explained, "Do you have any memory of what brought you here?"

Lowering the glass to rest on her thigh, Molly thought hard. A night shift, Larry out of bed, then darkness, fear? Something in the darkness? Her pulse quickened. "I… I'm not sure." She hesitated. "I was working at the hospital, going back to the nurses' station, and then…" What the doctor had just said finally clicked, and Molly started. "Toxic exposures? Did something happen? I can't... I can't remember!"

All the memories of her father's untimely death flashed before her. Would it be the same for her, what could have happened?

"Take it easy!" Dr. Magnus returned the glass from Molly's failing grip to the bedside table, and rested her hand on Molly's. "It's all right if you don't remember, and certainly understandable," she said at her most reassuring. "One of the new patients on your ward had been exposed to a toxic chemical, and you had the bad fortune of being contaminated by him. However, we have completely reversed the effects of your exposure, and are confident that you will suffer no lasting harm from your misadventure."

Molly breathed a sigh of relief. "In fact," the doctor continued, "Provided you continue to appear well this morning, I'm comfortable transferring you back to St. Joseph's for another night of observation before being discharged home. How does that sound?"

Molly was too tired to think of disagreeing, "Fine," she nodded.

"Are you having any pain right now?" Dr. Magnus asked.

Molly had to think about it for a moment, which she guessed was a good sign. "My right leg is really sore, but not too bad. Maybe 3 on 10."

Dr. Magnus nodded. "That was where you came into direct contact with the chemical. If the pain gets any worse, let me know and we can increase your medication."

Molly nodded tiredly.

"I know you're quite fatigued," Dr. Magnus squeezed Molly's arm gently, "but if you'll just bear with me for a few more minutes, I'll let you get back to sleep." The exam was decidedly thorough but mercifully as quick as it could have gone. Dr. Magnus listened to her heart and lungs, checked her pupils, felt the lymph nodes at her throat, and palpated and osculated her abdomen. She then checked her right leg and re-bandaged an arm wound that Molly couldn't remember having acquired, "the patient bit you," Dr. Magnus explained, "while he was delirious from the toxin," and finished by drawing several tubes of blood.

Having set aside the tubes and lightly wrapped the small puncture, the doctor stood and removed her gloves. Molly's eyes were already closing. "Get some rest, I'll be back to check on you later."


	4. nightmares

"_Endowed with such tremendous powers, it is no wonder that this formidable animal is regarded with terror by the inhabitants of the countries which he infests. He seldom, however, attacks the human race ; although he does not appear to shun it with any particular dread."_

The grinning teeth were following her in the dark, she couldn't get away! Falling, crawling, fighting to get away, pain burning through her body! Molly sat up in bed, gasping. Her bedroom was cool, dark and quiet. Her hair lay damp on the back of her neck and forehead as her breathing slowed.

It had been six days since she'd finally been allowed home, seemingly no worse for wear. But every night was the same, the same terrifying face, the same feeling of being unable to escape.

She dangled her legs over the side of the bed, and pulled her sweaty hair back from her face into a ponytail. Padding out of the bedroom, she started water to boil on her tiny stove, pulling out a ginger tea she found to soothe her stomach and nerves.

Soon, sipping the hot tea with her legs tucked on the armchair with her, Molly decided enough was enough. She still didn't know what had happened that night, but clearly it had had a profound effect on her. She wasn't sleeping, and her leg was still red and raw, with swelling that just wouldn't quit. With her first shift back in the morning, she resolved to consult a colleague.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock. Molly tapped on the half opened door. "Come in!" A male voice called out.<p>

"Good morning, Steven," she said with a smile, entering the office. Steven Chan had been a young internist with the hospital about ten years back who she had taken under her wing, so to speak. These days, he was a kind and competent practitioner. One of the good guys, she liked to say.

Steven rose to his feet when she entered. "Molly, so good to see you back," he took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Actually," Molly started somewhat bashfully, "that's partly why I stopped by." She took the chair he offered her.

"Sure," said Steven, sitting across from her, "tell me what's going on."

"I was feeling pretty well when I left the hospital last week, as you know," she said. Steven nodded, he had been the attending who discharged her. "But I've been having this recurring nightmare. Sounds silly to say now, but it makes me so anxious I'm afraid to sleep."

"Not silly at all," Steven replied, "From what I hear it must have been quite the experience, being snatched by a hazmat team…" He stopped when he saw the expression on her face. "Does my talking about it bother you?" He asked, puzzled.

"No… well, not in that sense. It's just that I don't remember anything about it. This nightmare is different. I'm definitely at the hospital, but it's more about monsters than hazmat teams…" She sighed. "Just not sure what to make of it, other than the fact that it really freaks me out!"

Steven thought for a moment. "Perhaps it could be an effect of the toxin, that your memories are confused. You _were_ contaminated at the time you're having trouble remembering. And the nightmares might be a function of your anxiety about the whole mess." He paused. "I'm no psychiatrist," he smiled when she made a face, "and I'm not necessarily suggesting you need to see one, but if this continues, we might want to consider having you evaluated for any other neurological effects of the exposure, maybe an assessment for mild cognitive impairment… I can tell you're not thrilled at the idea."

"If you think it needs to be done, I'll do it. I was just hoping all of this would be over." Her thoughts moved back to her father, but were cut short when Steven continued.

"Anyway, I don't think we're there yet, but I would like to do a quick physical if you'll allow me. I have a couple of minutes before clinic, why don't we head other there?"

In an exam room, Steven did a quick check of her blood pressure, heart and lungs, and neurological responses, and examined her leg. He pursed his lips as he looked at it. "This definitely could be better, there's a lot more swelling than I would like to see." She nodded. "Try and stay off it as much as you can, you know the drill." He began to re-secure the dressing. "I'll write you an order for some follow-up blood work, you can have it drawn here before you leave." He grinned, "unless you'd rather do it yourself."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but I'll pass."

Steven washed his hands. "Do you want a prescription for a sleep aid?" he asked, "Not a long-term solution, but it might help you get a little sleep until this all blows over."

She hesitated, then, "I might as well, probably won't get to sleep any other way." He handed her the script. "Thanks so much Steven, I really appreciate this."

"Of course Molly, any time for you!" He looked her over his glasses, "You will tell me if this continues?"

Molly swatted him, "You aren't old enough to give me that look young man! All joking aside though, I really do appreciate it." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze as she hopped off the table. "Time for us both to get to work!"

* * *

><p>She tried the sleep aid that night. Between it and her continued exhaustion, she fell asleep quickly. However this time, when the monster came, she awoke even more befuddled and confused, drenched in sweat and struggling to orient herself.<p>

After her shift that day, she stopped by her mother's apartment. With her illness, it had been a few more days than usual since she was able to visit. Molly turned the keys in the lock and opened the door calling, "Mom, it's me!"

"Huā-Mei, is that you?" A high-pitched voice called softy from the next room.

Walking into the living room, Molly smiled, "How many daughters do you have?" She bent down and kissed her mother's cheek. "How've you been Mom?"

Molly made tea for them both, and they sat chatting for awhile, her mother tucked comfortably into an armchair. Finally, in a manner famous to little old ladies everywhere, she said, "Enough about me, you took terrible!"

"Thanks, Mom," Molly said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I mean it girl," she said, "You said you were sick, are you all right?"

Molly sighed, "I'm feeling better Mom…"

"You're not telling me everything, I can tell, you know." She held out her hand. "Why are you not sleeping? You look exhausted."

Molly took her hand, and decided she could use a little motherly advice. "You're right Mom, I'm not sleeping. I keep having this nightmare and I don't know what to do about it."

"Tell me, maybe I can help."

Molly chewed her lower lip. "It's basically the same thing every night. I'm working at the hospital when this monster appears. It's dark, and it looks almost human, but then I see the jagged teeth and long claws. I try to escape, but I can't. Sometimes I fall right away and it's on top of me, other times I just run and run and run, but it always catches me… what could it mean?"

Her mother was silent for a moment. "You have been seeing a lost soul in your dreams, my daughter. You must seek the help of a priest. Only he will be able to tell you how to rid yourself of this unclean spirit."

Molly didn't know what she had been expected. Perhaps her mother would have recommended warm milk, for example. Demonic possession hadn't been on the list.

"I know what you're thinking. My daughter, always the skeptic. But heed my words, if you do not deal with this properly, it will fester and grow within you. Promise me Huā-Mei." Her hand was tight on Molly's arm.

Molly couldn't believe this was happening...

She finally escaped nearly an hour later, having promised to "deal with it"… not necessarily through the use of a divine medium… sigh.

* * *

><p>Several sleepless days and nights later, Molly was back on the night shift. The circles under her eyes were growing darker. She'd lost the 10 pounds she'd been meaning the shed. Not exactly the way she'd planned to lose them…<p>

Molly knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She was so jumpy that when Larry came on his nightly wander down the hall, she nearly had a panic attack. The déjà vu she experienced walking him back to his room was intense. She had done that, the night of the incident… she had a sudden inspiration. "Larry," she asked gently, "do you remember the night when the hazmat team came?"

He gave her a blank stare so she continued, "You know, last week after I walked you back to your room, something happened. There would have been a lot of people about. You weren't asleep, were you?"

Larry stopped and looked at her. She felt his eyes staring through her. "A monster, there was a monster." He started shaking.

Molly herself was shaken inside. "Larry, it's okay. I'm sorry for asking, it's okay." She managed to get him back into bed, but it was awhile before he became calm. He looked at her, "You okay?"

"Yes, I am," she lied. "Thank you for asking, now sleep."

Definitely not okay, she thought to herself back at the nurses' station. She was deeply disturbed by Larry's assertion that there had been a monster. And wouldn't he have noticed a whole hazmat team? Of course, it was Larry… she really couldn't trust anything he said, could she?

So where to go from here? Hmm… what about the patient who'd bit her? She should be able to find his file. She pulled up the electronic records program and searched for patients admitted to the ward on the day of the incident. One record appeared. The file belonged to a Wang, Robert, admitted with sudden onset dementia. The file was fairly standard, ER admission records, admission notes, history, labs, progress notes… wait.

Here was her writing in the late evening. And after that, nothing. Instead of a discharge time it was written that the patient was deceased. Strange to find nothing else… clicking for the autopsy report, she found nothing. No report of the body ending up the morgue, nothing. A shiver went through her and an image of the monster in her dreams flashed before her eyes. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>After a nerve-wracking night, Molly found herself walking down the street in Chinatown, hardly able to believe it had come to this. She stopped in front of Herbalist Chen's, which displayed an impressive array of Chinese homeopathy at 'discount' prices in its windows. She took a deep breath and entered, to the ding-ding of the bell she disturbed on entry.<p>

A young woman appeared, and greeted her in Mandarin. "How may I help you?"

"Good morning," Molly answered in kind. "I've come in regards to a matter of some sensitivity… would Mr. Chen happen to be in?"

"He is very busy," the woman replied, "Can I tell him why you are calling?"

Molly hesitated, "Well, I… I've had these dreams… they involve, well, a monster." She blushed with embarrassment.

The woman was quick to reassure her, "You have come to the right place, please come with me." She lead her to small back room, offering her a seat and cup of green tea. Molly accepted gratefully. "He will be with you shortly."

After several tense minutes, a gray-haired man, hunched over and being supported under one arm by the young woman, entered.

When he was settled and the young woman gone, he gave Molly a long look in the silence of the room. "So," he began, "tell me."

Molly explained the incident, her loss of memory, and the nightmares. When she got to her mother's mention of lost souls, he stopped her with a gesture.

"Not a lost soul, not exactly. I think that you have seen a chiang-shih, a man whose inner soul has failed to leave his body. Perhaps you have been near someone who died in a violent way – suicide, hanging, smothering, or the like?"

"You mean outside of my dreams?" Molly was startled. "I… I don't think so. But there was a death on the ward the night I became ill, but I believe the cause was a toxic exposure. He had also recently suffered some sort of insult which led to a state of dementia…" She trailed off. She wasn't even sure she believed in this stuff anyway.

"All the same," said Mr. Chen, "I believe it was a chiang-shih, and if he was newly dead, as your story seems to suggest, it would explain why it was more agile than most. The teeth and claws that you describe are typical of the undead."

"So you're saying the man became this thing… and it was real?" Molly swallowed as Mr. Chen affirmed this. It was true that she hadn't been able to find an autopsy report… so where was the body? "Is it… is it still alive then?"

"This was 10 days ago, you say?" She nodded. "Then likely it is still about. You must take care to protect yourself; your dreams suggest it is still tied to you, and may be nearby."

At this point, it was all Molly could do not to cry. But Mr. Chen was not without heart. "Don't worry my dear, we will call a priest to exorcise the spirit of this man from your home and work. We will give you salt, garlic, and a talisman to deter it. It will keep you safe."

"And the dreams, the dreams will stop?" She asked, desperate.

"When the chiang-shih is driven away, there is no reason why they would continue."

It was insane, Molly felt. And yet it also seemed like there was nothing for her to do except to go on with the show. A Taoist priest visited her home and walked with her along the halls of St. Joseph's, armed with talismen and incantations. Fortunately the hospital was very understanding, primarily serving the surrounding immigrant Chinese population, and allowed their passage. Molly was more embarrassed that her colleagues were witness to her entourage. Probably not what they'd expected from her.

And yet, her pockets were filled with little pouches of salt and garlic… not exactly a firm statement of non-belief.


	5. sanctuary

"_As civilization advanced, and the progress of society favoured the developement of mind, when those who were no longer compelled by necessity to labour for their daily bread found leisure to look abroad with expanded views upon the wonders of the creation, the animal kingdom presented new attractions and awakened ideas which had before lain dormant."_

Later that evening, a knock came at the door of Magnus' office.

"Nice to see you Will, do come in," Magnus gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about Ms. Xu… I've been doing the follow-up surveillance on her as you asked."

She nodded. "Right, why don't you give me the run down."

"Okay, so she was discharged in good condition from St. Joseph's the day after we transferred her back." Magnus nodded. "Henry hacked into the local surveillance cameras around her apartment, so I know she mostly stayed home for a week after, and then went back to work. A new record appeared for her on that day, blood work ordered by a Steven Chan, plus a filled prescription for a sleep aid."

"Anything in the bloodwork?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary, so I didn't think anything of it." Will continued. "I did go back into the video surveillance, and found that the lights of her apartment came on in the middle of every night, so she definitely wasn't sleeping through the night."

"Not necessarily unexpected, given the circumstances." Magnus interjected.

"That was also my assessment at the time," Will agreed, "So I continued my surveillance. The lights continued to come on for a few nights, even after she presumably started using the sleep aid. It was worrisome, so I called and left a message for Dr. Chan yesterday, asking him to call me back. Then last night, a flag appeared from the tag we placed on Mr. Wang's records – it appeared that Ms. Xu accessed the file. Presumably she was checking up on our cover story."

"Which suggests she's looking for answers." Magnus had her game face on.

"I agree." Will sighed. "And I think it's worse than that… I did some line of sight surveillance today, to see what she would do after she got off her shift. I had a feeling she wouldn't just go home, and I was right. Wasn't exactly what I expected though – she went into a homeopathy store in Chinatown and came out an hour later with an entourage. First they went to her apartment, stayed there for about a half an hour, then went to the hospital. I managed to observe them there without being noticed. It would appear that one of the men was a religious leader of some kind; he was apparently performing a ritual to ward off a spirit of some sort… I didn't get the whole story."

"Hmm… sounds like she might have more memory of the incident than we thought before. The Sanctuary may be compromised if she continues in this fashion." Magnus had a pensive look.

"Sorry, I know I should have brought this to your attention earlier in the day, but you had your hands full with the other matter…" Will started.

"It's all right Will. You did the right thing coming to me now. I think we need to bring her in, find out what she knows." Magnus said.

"I'll call Dr. Chan first thing in the morning, see if I can get him to recommend Ms. Xu consult with me before the day is out." Will took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Between her investigations and lack of sleep, she could probably use a psychologist about now."

"Agreed. Don't worry Will, we'll sort this out."

* * *

><p>That night, awakened yet again in a sweat, Molly felt such the fool for believing Mr. Chen's assertions could possibly be true. But come morning, damned if the little pouches of salt and garlic weren't back in her pocket when the phone rang… "Hello?"<p>

"Molly, it's Steven."

"Oh, oh hi Steven! How are you?" She put on a cheerful voice.

"Fine, and more to the point, how are you?" He asked blandly.

"Doing okay, what's up?" She still had hope.

"Well, I saw you yesterday with the priest…" Damn. "Kind of assumed that meant things weren't going so well."

Molly sighed, not sure what to say. Fortunately Steven was content to do the talking.

"Listen Molly, I know you weren't keen on the idea, but I got a call from a psychologist with that toxicology institute. He offered to see you if any problems came up, and when I told him how you were doing, he practically insisted you see him today." He paused. "Can you be free this afternoon?"

"Well, I kind-of…" Molly started to come up with an excuse.

"I really think you should do this," Steven said, concerned, "Will you, for me?"

Molly sighed, "Okay."

"Great! The appointment is for 3 o'clock with a Zimmerman, Dr. Will Zimmerman…"

* * *

><p>As Molly pulled up to the gate, she was sure she had the wrong place. She glanced down at the address scribbled on the sheet of paper in her hand. Unless she had misheard Steven… She was chewing her bottom lip when the gates opened and she heard a tinny voice through a metal box she hadn't noticed on the wall near the gate. "You're not lost, come on in!"<p>

That was just creepy. What were they, mind readers?

The place couldn't have looked less like the institute she was expecting. Less medical, more ecumenical. Ideal location for a loony bin though… she didn't want to think about that however.

The man who opened the door was young-ish, probably a decade or so her junior. He was dressed in slacks and a casual button down shirt. Cute little glasses too…

"Ms. Xu?" Molly couldn't help but smile as she nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Zimmerman."

Really? This cute young thing? She kept that to herself as they shook hands. Couldn't believe he answered his own door. And what a door it was.

He caught her looking about the grand entrance. "Not exactly conventional, I know, but it suits us." He gestured down the hall, "Why don't we go to my office?"

She could barely keep her mouth shut from astonishment as they walked through the halls. Gorgeous wood inlay, paintings and sculptures, stunning views of the city and the river… it was almost a shock to reach Dr. Zimmerman's office and remember why she was here.

He must have sensed her mood change, because he said gently, "Why don't you join me on the couch, and we can chat a bit over a cup of tea. Or would you prefer coffee?"

"Tea's fine," Molly said as she awkwardly took a seat. Suddenly, all the exhaustion of the past couple of weeks came over her, and she sunk back into the couch. She belatedly reached out to take the cup that Dr. Zimmerman was offering her.

"So, Dr. Chan told me you've been having trouble sleeping?"

Molly stared into her steaming cup, "Ever since that night, I've been having nightmares. I see this monster in my dreams, and I can't get away." She blew the rising steam, and made little ripples in the surface of her tea. "I'm… I'm afraid it could be a result of the exposure… I watched my father die from something similar. Can't help but wonder if I'll fall apart, same as him."

She continued, explaining about her lack of memory, the terrifying visions, how she was afraid to sleep, and everything she'd tried to get the nightmares to stop. Dr. Zimmerman was a patient listener, occasionally prompting her with additional questions, but generally letting the conversation flow.

"At least something's gone right," Will thought to himself. Ms. Xu – Molly, he corrected himself, as she had asked him to call her, seemed exhausted, but ready to share the difficulties of her last couple of weeks. Will's heart sunk when he realized she remembered being attacked. No wonder the poor woman was having nightmares… and he couldn't even tell her she wasn't imagining things.

Ethical dilemmas were his least favorite part of the job. But it wasn't as if they could tell everyone who came into contact with an abnormal the truth about the Sanctuary. It wasn't usually very difficult either. Most people could be convinced to believe what they wanted to believe – mainly, that there was nothing abnormal amiss. Ms. Xu could probably be similarly convinced, despite the fact that the incident had had such a profound effect on her psyche. It would just take a little more time and effort.

When she'd finally talked herself out, he leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "Molly, it may take some time, but we'll sort this out. Trust me?" he asked. She gave a small nod. "Okay, why don't you have another cup of tea. I'd like to consult with one of my colleagues, if I may."

She nodded again, and watched him go as she relaxed back into the couch. Yawn… she really was exhausted.

* * *

><p>Will walked into Magnus' office after a quick knock. She looked up, expecting him.<p>

"I take it you've been watching?" Will asked. Henry had installed a camera in his office this afternoon, specifically for that purpose. Not standard practice, but necessary under the circumstances. She nodded.

"What do you think we should do?" Will ran his hand through his hair. "It's pretty clear she has some memory of the creature, but it's somewhat confused. I'm more worried that if these nightmares continue, she'll be mentally and physically impaired for a long time. Who knows, perhaps the rest of her life."

"I concur," said Magnus, "I think it's unlikely she poses a security risk, but it's still our responsibility to ensure that she has the best of care. And that means she should be receiving it from us. No one else knows the truth."

"So," she continued, "what do you recommend Dr. Zimmerman?"

"I think standard therapeutic techniques aren't going to be very effective here, particularly as we can't be completely honest with her… I know it's a little extreme, but the best option would be to try and chemically desensitize the memory. If it works, I expect the nightmares would resolve quickly. Regular behavioural therapy would probably take care of the residual anxieties once she's well-rested." Will hesitated. "You know, I've never actually used this technique before."

"I have," Magnus said, "On several occasions, and with general success. I would be happy to assist."

"Thanks." Will replied.

* * *

><p>She was screaming, and she couldn't stop.<p>

"Molly, Molly wake up!" Someone was shaking her. Trembling, she was afraid to open her eyes. "Molly, it's Dr. Zimmerman, can you hear me?"

She looked up to see his face bent over her, and was startled to feel a wave of déjà vu. "You, you…" She struggled to speak.

"It's okay," Dr. Zimmerman helped her sit up. "You must have fallen asleep while I stepped out."

Molly brushed sweaty hair out of her face, and was surprised to see another familiar face in the room.

"Ms. Xu, nice to see you again." The woman smiled sympathetically, "Wish it were under better circumstances."

"You and me both!" Molly replied.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Zimmerman asked.

Molly took a few deep breaths. "No worse than usual."

"And this happens every time you fall asleep?" Dr. Magnus jumped in.

"Just about. Not always with the screaming…"

"Every night?"

"Every night."

The doctors exchanged a look. It was Dr. Magnus who spoke. "Ms. Xu, there is a course of treatment we would like to suggest to alleviate your nightmares. While it's possible that with time and therapy, you might be able to return to a normal sleep pattern, Dr. Zimmerman and I both feel that you could benefit from a drug that, if effective, would likely have immediate benefit."

She continued, "It works by removing the emotional content associated with an event or mental image."

"You mean, it could make me forget this monster, even though it's not real?" Molly asked.

"Well, technically it doesn't make you forget anything. It just makes it so that you don't have the same feelings that would have previously accompanied the memory," Dr. Magnus explained. "And yes, I believe it will be effective, even though the incident we're targeting isn't real. It has certainly been real enough to you."

It didn't take Molly long to make her decision, "I'd like to try it. Things certainly aren't getting better on their own."

* * *

><p>In no time at all she was laying on the divan in Dr. Zimmerman's office, trying to relax.<p>

"Small pinch," Dr. Magnus said, just before she slipped the needle into a vein on the back of Molly's left hand.

"That's usually my line," Molly said, getting a smile back.

When everything was taped in place, Dr. Zimmerman pulled a chair over to the side of the couch. "Okay, are you ready?" He asked. "Then I want you to close your eyes, and take a few nice, deep breaths." The room was quiet, with only the motion of a ceiling fan blowing a gentle breeze over the room.

"I want you to recall that night on the ward. Picture yourself going through the motions. You were walking back to the nurses' station when something caught your attention at the end of hall. You went to investigate, and… what do you see Molly?"

"The darkness, the teeth," Molly gasped.

Dr. Zimmerman nodded at Dr. Magnus, and she injected a drug into the intravenous line.

"Keep the creature in your mind, visualize it as you see it in your nightmares. It's coming for you, you're being attacked!"

Molly was hardly even aware of Dr. Zimmerman's voice. Tears were running down her face, as she imagined the monster biting her arm, standing over her, knowing that it was her last breath… and then in the next moment her anxiety lifted, her chest was free, and she saw Dr. Zimmerman's face over hers. She blinked, and realized confusingly her eyes hadn't been open before. Yet there his face was again… but different.

"Molly?" He startled her out of her reflections, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I think." She said, unsure.

"Okay," he adjusted his glasses. "Let's try one more thing then. Go back one more time to the night on the ward, walk through the hall, encounter the creature…"

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed, sitting up abruptly.

"Whoa, take it easy." Dr. Magnus reached out to steady her as the tears started flowing again.

"What is it?" Dr. Zimmerman asked, concerned, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said, talking through her tears, "I didn't feel anything, anything at all. It worked!"

A number of tears and tissues later, Molly was settled into a guest bedroom. "Ms. Xu, I think it would be best if you stayed here for the night. You're in no condition to drive, and we can also find out if the nightmares have improved," Dr. Magnus had said. She really wasn't taking no for an answer.


	6. revelations

"_Among so numerous a collection of inhabitants, of such dissimilar habits, and brought together into one spot from such distant and various climes, some changes have almost necessarily taken place; yet so excellent is the management of Mr. Cops, especially as regards cleanliness, that essential security of animal health, that not a single death has occurred from disease, and only one from an accidental cause : an adolescent pteranodon, having incautiously introduced its long neck into the den of the sanguithymian hyaena, was deprived of it, and its head at one bite."_

Tucked into a grand queen size bed in a room with wood paneling and lush curtains, Molly had to wonder, "Really, what institute has guest bedrooms… or _any_ bedrooms?" All the same, she was grateful to simply sink into the pillows and fall asleep.

What happened next was more terrifying than she could have ever imagined. She lay, paralyzed with fear, as the monster moved stiffly across the floor, drawn to her. Saliva dripped from its jagged teeth as it salivated in anticipation. Its long fingers twitched, and its sunken eyes were locked to hers. It had found her, and now, it would have her!

* * *

><p>Magnus had volunteered to take the first shift - someone had to be awake to monitor any potentially unsupervised wanderings of their uninitiated guest, but Will had barely fallen asleep when the screaming woke him from his light doze. He threw back the covers and jogged down the hall to the guest rooms. Molly's door was open and Magnus was already inside.<p>

Molly was tossing and twisting on the bed. "It's here!" She whispered, then louder, "It's here!" She started shaking.

Kate appeared in the door behind Will. Magnus looked up, "Kate, grab my medical bag from my office please."

"Sure thing, be right back," she replied, and was off.

Magnus turned back to the bed. "Molly? Molly can you hear me?"

Molly continued to shiver. "She's still having the nightmares then…" Will was puzzled.

"It would appear that way," Magnus replied. "This one seems to be particularly intense; I can't wake her."

Kate came back into the room with Magnus' bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Kate," Magnus replied.

Molly's eyes opened. She hardly knew what was happening. She must have called out, because there was a crowd in her room, and lights, the bright lights. "Watch out! It was here, the chiang-shih, it will get us all," she sobbed.

"Relax, relax you're safe." It was Dr. Magnus. "I'm giving you a sedative, so you can finally get a little rest."

Molly was in a panic, they didn't understand! "It's here, we have to get out!" She cried.

Magnus drew a syringe and vial from her bag, and began to measure a dose.

"Will, help me please," Magnus asked. Will took Molly's shoulders to keep her still while Magnus swabbed her arm and gave her the injection. A few moments later she stopped struggling against him, and her eyes closed.

Will sat back with relief, and looked at Magnus. "What do we do now?" He asked.

Magnus was packing up her kit. "Let's talk in my office, shall we? To be frank, you don't look as if you could sleep anytime soon anyway."

"You're right about that," Will ran a hand through his hair, disheveled to match his flannel pajamas and bare feet.

"Why don't you head there now and start a spot of tea?" Magnus moved to take Molly's wrist. "I'll be here a few more minutes."

"Okay, I can do that."

"How about me?" Kate asked, "Need help with anything?"

Magnus looked up. "I think we'll be fine, Kate. Thanks for your help, get some sleep."

"Alright, good night!" She headed back to bed.

* * *

><p>When Magnus returned to her office a short while later, Will was pouring a cup of tea at the coffee table.<p>

"Ah, that'll hit the spot." She said, heading to the couch.

When they were both settled, Will asked, "So what are we going to do, Magnus?"

"Well, I think it's obvious there's something going on here that we hadn't anticipated. The desensitization should have worked to alleviate her nightmares, at least partially. But if anything they seem to be getting worse." She paused. "I think we need to investigate the possibility that the toxin has had some more significant effects on her physiology than we previously believed. This is the first case I've ever seen, so it's impossible to know. But…"

Will cut in, "But checking her out further is going to be difficult given our, ah, unique confidentiality restrictions."

"Exactly." Magnus agreed. "We can do a few limited tests in the upstairs exam room, but we may end up needing the full monty to get to the bottom of this. I think we need to consider the possibility that Ms. Xu will have to learn the truth about the Sanctuary." She paused, "You've had the most interaction with her, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, based on our session yesterday, and her records from the hospital, I would say she's a reliable and compassionate individual. She gets on well with her co-workers and has an exemplary record at the hospital. I'm just not sure how she would take news like this." He took a moment to think. "She has coped reasonably well, given the events of the last couple of weeks, but there's nothing to suggest how well she deals with the unexpected – her entire working life has been at the same hospital, and she lives in the same area that she grew up in."

"To be frank Will, she is far from the usual Sanctuary initiate." Magnus continued, "She's not an abnormal, nor does she have a relation who is one, she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I also find age can be a factor in how well someone adjusts, and while she's not an old lady, 43 is a bit older than I generally like."

"So we wait and see?" Will asked.

"I think that's for the best. Someone should be there when she wakes up tomorrow morning."

"I'll do it, we seem to have developed a rapport," Will volunteered.

"Sounds good. I'll arrange to have some time free tomorrow morning so we can run a few tests." Magnus rose. "She should sleep through the night, so I suggest we do as well."

* * *

><p>Will did just that, rising early enough to do some light reading while waiting for Molly to wake. The room was bright with sunlight when her eyes opened. She looked much better than the day before, well-rested and alert. He closed his book as she sat up.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

She ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I'm getting really tired of that question," she said grumpily, but immediately regretted it. "Not a morning person, sorry."

"That's okay," he replied.

"Feeling pretty well actually." She hadn't felt this good in weeks.

"Sleep is an amazing healer," he said neutrally.

Her mood took a swift turn however, as she remembered her dream from the night before. "It's real, isn't it – the chiang-shih… You don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

Of course not, but he couldn't tell her exactly why it wasn't crazy. "No, Molly, I don't. You've been under a lot of pressure lately, it could happen to anyone." He pushed his glasses further back on his nose in a nervous gesture.

And in that moment, he saw her face change to one of realization. Her eyes widened, "You… you were there that night! In the hallway. I was about to die and you saved me, from whatever it was." Her tone grew pensive, "You saved me, and brought me here. There was no chemical contamination, just the bite of a Chinese monster." She fingered the scar on her arm.

Will could barely believe it. She really did remember that night… he had pulled the Bennett off of her and bent over to check her breathing…

His reflections were interrupted as she asked fearfully, "What is this place? What will you do with me?"

"Molly, it's not like that," Will was quick to reassure her. What kind of place did she think this was? "You really are safe here… Look, I… I need to talk to Dr. Magnus. Why don't you get cleaned up? There's an ensuite shower, and some spare scrubs in your size in the wardrobe… I think you'll feel better for it, and then we can get down to answering your questions."

"Okay?" He stood, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Magnus, we have a problem."<p>

She looked up from her desk.

"Molly recognized me as having been at the hospital the night we rescued her." He ran his hand through his hair. "She is absolutely convinced the creature is real… she called it something else though, chiang-something."

"Chiang-shih," Magnus replied, "It's the Chinese version of a vampire. And not a bad guess considering the appearance of the Bennett… it might even be the basis for the Chinese legend." She was remarkably laid back.

"Anyway," Will continued, "I just don't think I'm comfortable lying to her any more. She's so convinced that if I didn't know it actually was real, I would be treating her for psychosis and delusions. We just can't do that." He took a deep breath. "I think we should tell her about the Sanctuary."

"Okay." Magnus replied.

"Just, okay?" He asked, surprised she could be so nonchalant.

"We knew this was a possibility, and it sounds like we really have no other option. At this point we can just try to help her accept the news, and hope for the best."

Will didn't know what to say. This certainly wasn't the conversation he had been expecting.

"Will," Magnus looked him in the eyes, "You're doing a fine job. I trust your assessment of the situation. Why don't you bring her by for breakfast and we'll get this show on the road?"

* * *

><p>Despite the long sleep, Dr. Zimmerman's assurances, and a hot shower, Molly was still wound pretty tightly by the time she was seated on the couch in Dr. Magnus' office with a cup of tea. There was a breakfast tray on the coffee table, with fruit, biscuits and croissants, but the thought of eating turned her stomach. Dr. Zimmerman was looking nearly as uncomfortable she felt, sipping a cup of coffee during the awkward silence.<p>

Her tension rose even higher when Dr. Magnus, dressed to the tee as usual, clicked into the room and took the armchair across from her.

"Well," Dr. Magnus began, taking survey of the stressful atmosphere and untouched breakfast, "I suppose I should get right to the point then. I've discussed with Dr. Zimmerman, and we both agree that the best thing for you right now is the learn the truth." Molly didn't know how to interpret either that statement, or the accompanying look on Dr. Magnus' face.

"You'll understand later, but I'm not sure that this is a kindness…" She paused, "The creature you saw, your 'chiang-shih,' is real." A shiver ran down Molly's spine.

"Or, to be more correct, it isn't an undead monster from Chinese lore, it's actually an organism that uses other species to incubate its young, and then retrieves them."

Molly struggled to process this, "So… what was it doing in the hospital?"

"One of your patients," Magnus replied, "was carrying the creature's young."

Another shiver went down Molly's spine. "The man in the ward with dementia, the one who supposedly bit me…"

Magnus nodded. "Yes, Mr. Wang was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You see, it all began the way it usually does…" She explained the mission to capture the Bennett, then to identify possible hosts, the removal of Mr. Wang, Molly, and the male Bennett to the Sanctuary, and Molly's recovery.

"…And that leads us back to the present," Magnus set her teacup back on the coffee table. "You know what we know, but I'm sure you have questions."

Molly was sitting on the couch, looking as small and lost as a middle-aged, slightly pudgy woman could.

When she didn't speak, Will leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "It's okay Molly, you can ask us anything you want."

"I… I'm not sure I know where to begin." It was like a crazy dream. If the last couple of weeks hadn't been so strange, she probably wouldn't have believed it. But Will's face… she knew his face from that night… it had to be true.

"Is… is this what you guys do?" She stumbled through her first thought. "I mean, are there a lot of these creatures out there? You spend all your time chasing them?" It was a terrifying thought.

"I guess I should clarify," Magnus replied, "We deal with many different types of abnormal creatures, sentient and otherwise. Some of them not so pleasant, as you have experienced, but there are many others who are simply trying to co-exist. We're responsible for their welfare, as well as the welfare of the general public. And I do apologize for what happened to you. We do everything possible to avoid encounters like yours."

"And I was just supposed to get better and never know anything about you?" Molly asked.

Magnus grimaced a little, "Yes, that was the idea."

"I have to say it's a little creepy that you were spying on me…" she replied.

"I hope you can understand why we did it though – making sure you're all right is our responsibility too. And given the nature of our work, it isn't often that we can go about things plainly." Magnus said.

"I do appreciate it. I guess." Molly looked a little uncertain. "And… and if the… what did you call it, the Bennett?" The others nodded, "… is alive… where is it?" She couldn't help but glance around as she thought about it.

"We have a special housing unit here, the Shoe, where we keep abnormals who are dangerous or otherwise need a contained environment. That's where the Bennetts are being kept. Rest assured, they can't get to you."

Molly gave a strained little laugh, "That's funny. Seems like they're doing a pretty good job of it anyway!"

"Good point." Magnus gave a little smile. "I have a few more theories that I'd like to test on that score, if you'll allow me. We can't keep sedating you every time you need a good night's sleep!"

Molly's face fell a little. "And last night…" Will gave her an encouraging look, "Last night it really wasn't in my room?" The hair raised on her arms. "It was real, so real. It was like it was right there with me."

"Well, I actually checked the security cameras in the Shoe for last night." Magnus said. "Stranger things have happened and you were so adamant that I decided to be on the safe side."

"And?" Molly held her breath.

"And there was no breach, your Bennett has been in the Shoe since we secured it the night you were attacked."

Molly breathed out. "So it's all in my head?"

"Not necessarily," Magnus replied. "If your nightmares were tied to the original incident, what we tried yesterday - the desensitization procedure, should have worked to at least lessen their intensity. I think we may be dealing with some form of telepathy, which would explain why the nightmares have actually been worse here at the Sanctuary, where your proximity to the Bennett is the greatest."

Molly gave her a bit of a blank stare. "Telepathy?"

Will chimed in, "Welcome to the strange and bizarre."

Molly shook her head, "If my mother could see me now…"

Magnus and Will exchanged a look. "Listen, Molly," Will began, "You know you won't be able to tell anyone about the Sanctuary, right? I know this is unfair to you. After all, you didn't really consent to being part of the secret. It's just that confidentiality is a big part our cause – the world isn't ready to know about abnormals. The way we operate keeps the abnormals, and everyone else, safe."

"And what if I did tell someone?" Molly dared to ask.

Magnus spoke frankly. "We're not asking you to sign a confidentiality agreement or anything Molly, and frankly, it's not really necessary. How do you think your mother would react if you were to tell her about the Sanctuary? You would never be able to back up your statements with any proof – certainly, we would not be able to confirm your story, and for most of the world, we don't exist."

Her tone softened a little, "We don't share our mission lightly. This was not intended to be a burden for you, and again, we're sorry for any difficulties this may cause you. After your health is sorted out, you're free to leave the Sanctuary and never have anything to do with us again, if that's what you want… Can you understand where we're coming from?"

"I see what you mean," Molly replied. She gave a bit of a smile. "For all my mother espouses the existence of chiang-shih, I don't think she would handle a real live encounter with one well!"

"That's generally the case," Magnus smiled back. "Do you feel like some breakfast now? I'm a bit peckish myself, and we can still talk while we eat."


	7. investigations

"_Since they have been confined to the Menagerie, the female has not once produced young, a circumstance by no means frequent among those which are less restricted of their liberty. At large, it is believed a female might produce as many as four or five young each season… the male and female of the species are intent solely on providing for the security of the young, exhibiting the truly beautiful but appalling picture of parental tenderness combined with savage ferocity, each in their utmost intensity of force and colouring." _

"Uuuh…" Molly groaned, "I'm really starting to wish I hadn't had that third scone." She was laying on her back in an infirmary bed, rubbing her forehead.

Magnus, seated nearby at a computer monitor, looked over sympathetically, "Sorry, not an uncommon side effect of the lumbar puncture as you know… are you going to throw up?"

"I think I'll make it." She didn't sound so sure.

"We can try an antiemetic if you think you need it," she offered.

"No…" Molly replied.

"Well, this might make you feel better," Magnus said, looking up from her screen. "There are some distinctive features in your cerebrospinal fluid that indicate you may have recently been subject to a form of telepathy."

Molly put her arm down. "You're saying that's a good thing?" She asked, with a tone of disbelief.

"Well, yes. The more we understand about what's affecting you, the better."

"When you put it that way…"

* * *

><p>A little while later, Magnus was back in her office reviewing her findings more thoroughly. She had left Molly to rest a bit longer in the infirmary, but she would be up and about soon enough. Aside from the fairly conclusive evidence of telepathic intrusion in her cerebrospinal fluid, a PET scan had revealed some early neuronal changes similar to those that she had observed in Mr. Wang's post-mortem.<p>

It was puzzling, and very concerning, she frowned in thought. She had assumed that Mr. Wang's neuronal changes had been caused by playing host to the Bennett eggs… but perhaps her initial hypothesis was flawed… Magnus pursed her lips. What did Mr. Wang and Molly have in common?

Ah ha! She pulled up her analysis of the Bennett toxin and compared it to Mr. Wang's tissue samples. There was a match! It would seem that Mr. Wang had also been poisoned; perhaps the male Bennett had a role to play in finding a host for the eggs - subduing the potential host with the toxin so the female could lay the eggs.

Magnus leaned back in her chair, glad to have found the connection but concerned by what it could mean for Molly. The question was now whether the neuronal damage was permanent, and if the deterioration would continue even Molly though hadn't become a host. The timing seemed to be in their favor however; it had already been longer since her exposure than the amount of time they believed Mr. Wang had been exposed for prior to his death. And her damage was comparatively slight.

That aside, there was still the issue of telepathy… she had checked twice, and was absolutely certain that Molly was not an abnormal. That left the Bennetts and their toxin.

She thought on it awhile, quietly considering the possibilities, and then remembered another bit of evidence that fit her theory. The male Bennett had found Mr. Wang in the hospital, kilometers from where they had found the female! Perhaps the toxin allowed them to maintain a link to their victims, as a method of keeping track of their eggs while in a host… then they would be near enough to reclaim them when they hatched.

So that would mean that the telepathic connection with Molly was simply a side effect of the toxic exposure… but then why wouldn't it have worn off when they reversed its effects?

Hmm… it suggested there were still some remnants of the toxin in her system that could be maintaining the link. If she could identify the broken down components and neutralize them, the effect might be eliminated…

* * *

><p>While Magnus was dreaming up solutions in her office, Will decided it might be a good idea to check in on Molly. Perhaps show her around the Sanctuary a bit more. But by the time Will reached the infirmary, all he found were wrinkled bed sheets.<p>

Walking through the halls however, it took him only a few minutes to solve the mystery. A voice was saying, "And they can turn invisible? Like, invisible invisible, to hide from predators?"

"Yes," Another voice gruffed, it was the Big Guy.

"Wish I could see that." Will heard as he turned the corner to see Molly and the Big Guy standing in front of the Nubbins' habitat.

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed as the nubbins disappeared, "Did they hear me?"

The Big Guy guffawed, "Nope, they were responding to him." He gestured at Will.

"I would apologize for startling you," Will said as he walked towards them, "but it looks like my entrance was fortuitous."

Molly smiled back at him, "They're amazing! And adorable… when they're visible, this is." The nubbins cautiously dropped their invisibility one by one, returning to burble through the glass at them.

"I came to see if you wanted to take a tour of the place, but I see the Big Guy has beaten me to it." Will said.

"Didn't think anyone would mind if I did the honors," Big Guy grunted.

"Of course not, mind if I join you?"

"Please do, this place is amazing!" Molly couldn't seem to stop smiling. "But I guess you knew that already."

"I had some idea, yes," Will replied with a grin, "But it never hurts to be reminded."

* * *

><p>That was how Magnus found them an hour later, slowly wandering the corridors of the lower levels. "Am I interrupting?" She asked.<p>

"Not at all, Doctor," Molly turned as she approached. "I think the tour is winding to a close."

"I trust it was informative?"

"More like incredible. Hard to believe how much everything can change in a day." Molly gestured around her.

"So it is." Magnus agreed.

Molly hesitated. "There is one more thing I would like to see."

"What's that?" Magnus asked.

"The creature that attacked me… could I see it?"

It was Magnus' turn to hesitate. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea…"

"Actually," Will interrupted, "I think seeing the Bennetts might go a long way towards helping Molly come to terms with the whole matter."

"Okay," Magnus nodded after a moment's thought. "If you think it's for the best. Lead the way," she gestured down the hall.

* * *

><p>A short time, and several security doors later, the group arrived at the Bennetts' habitat in the Shoe. "Go ahead Molly, take a look." Will gestured for Molly to approach the window. "It's okay, they can't hurt you."<p>

Molly cautiously approached the window, with the others hanging back to give her some space. She couldn't hold back a little gasp of surprise at the sight of the creature from her nightmares. Except… except, what was that? "She's nursing…" Molly said with disbelief, "How can I be angry when I look at this?"

Will stepped forward. "It's okay, Molly," he put a hand on her shoulder. "Conflicting feelings are normal."

"I expected to be afraid, or terrified even, but this…" she paused, "this is so… natural."

"Nature is often that way," Magnus contributed. "Cruel and ugly one moment, beautiful and serene the next."

But Molly barely heard her. Another Bennett crept smoothly into view, emerging from some bushes to approach the window. A sharp pain flashed through her head as she saw him leaping toward her, growling, pain coursing through her body, paralysing her! She screamed.

Hands caught her fall, lowering her to the floor. "Molly, Molly can you hear me?" Magnus attempted to rouse her. When her efforts had no effect, "Let's get her out of here. I think the proximity to the Bennetts has increased the strength of their telepathy."

* * *

><p>Molly could hear voices murmuring nearby, "…telepathy is likely a protective mechanism also. Envenomate a potential threat, and then be able to incapacitate it mentally if it ever returns to…" She could feel crisp sheets under her hands, and, cracking her eyes open, see… "Auughhh." Molly turned her face away from the bright light, but the movement only made her head pound even harder.<p>

Footsteps approached. "Molly?" It was Dr. Magnus. "It's alright, you're safe."

Molly groaned and attempted to focus her eyes, gradually bringing Dr. Magnus' face and the surrounding infirmary into focus. "Hello there," Magnus said with slight smile. "How are you feeling?"

"My head…" Molly rubbed her forehead.

"Lie still, it should pass." Magnus pulled up a stool next to the bed. "I believe the Bennett's telepathy causes some neuronal changes which have probably resulted in your headache."

Molly sighed, but didn't try to move. "Neuronal changes… like brain damage or what?"

"We're not sure, but I wouldn't panic just yet. We know hosts of Bennett eggs often experience cognitive decline, but you haven't been a host, and the results of your earlier PET scan suggest much more minimal changes compared to Mr. Wang's. It's possible that the changes will be reversible once the telepathic intrusions stop."

"And will they? Stop, that is." Molly asked wearily.

"We've been working on that very question. I believe that if we are able to successfully neutralize the remaining components of the toxin from your system, the Bennett should no longer be able to communicate with you telepathically."

"How?" Molly hissed as her head pounded once again.

"I've developed a binding agent that I believe will render the components inactive." Magnus paused. "It is as yet untested however, outside of a petri dish. It could have any number of potential side effects, but there's no way of knowing for sure until we use it. There are a lot of unknowns here, so it's up to you how you want to proceed – we could wait, for example, and see if the components will be eliminated naturally over time."

"And risk further brain damage, I assume?"

"That is a possibility, yes." Magnus replied with a stiff nod.

"Then I would rather try the binding agent, unknown risks and all…"

"It will work procedurally like plasmapheresis. We'll remove approximately 100 ml of blood at a time through one venous line, combine it with the binding agent, and then filter out the bound components, before returning the blood through another line. You're sure you want to try it?"

"I'm sure." Molly scrunched up her face. "Soon. Please."

"Okay, I'll get it started right away."

* * *

><p>A day later, Will walked into the infirmary. He passed Molly lying on a bed with her eyes closed, an intravenous line running from one arm and the opposite hand to various machinery. He found Magnus in the back, reading an old book.<p>

"Ah, Will." She looked up. "Nice of you to stop by."

"How's she doing?" Will gestured towards Molly.

"She's resting. It's a long process, if we're to be sure that most of the blood has been filtered and little of the toxin remains."

Will nodded. "What are you reading?" She turned the book to show Will the cover – _The Secret Menagerie of the __Zoological Society__ of London_ _(1836)_ by _Edward Turner Bennett. _"An interesting read?"

Magnus cocked her head. "Interesting, yes. Informative, no. Bennett's observations are unfortunately limited by the technology of the day. But they are historically intriguing."

"As I'm sure our observations will be one day… and some of yours are already, no doubt." Will commented.

"Pessimist," Magnus teased.

He raised his eyebrows. "Just a realist," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter was a little short. However, look forward to the last chapter in the next few days! It's going to fun, and a bit fluffier than usual …<p> 


	8. new beginnings

"_What was at first a mere sentiment of curiosity became speedily a love of science ; known objects were examined with more minute attention ; and whatever was rare or novel was no longer regarded with a stupid stare of astonishment and an exaggerated expression of wonder, but became the object of careful investigation and philosophic meditation."_

Molly sat on a bench in the garden until her butt was numb and her fingers and toes ached with cold. It was surprisingly quiet. If she hadn't known the city was just a wall away, she never would have guessed. The austere surrounds – leafless trees, bare dirt, and cold stone, were all that were keeping her frantic thoughts under control. She'd been through a lot in the last few weeks, between the attack, the nightmares, the lies… well, in truth, the _truths_ were perhaps even more disturbing than the lies.

The past week had been spent resting, still resting, and then resting some more. She had needed it at first; the detoxification process had taken a lot out of her. She still tired easily and slept often. But after a few days, out of boredom, she had taken to wandering the lower levels of the Sanctuary. Boredom, however, was soon replaced with fascination, at both the diversity and the inventiveness of the natural world. Often, she would simply pick a habitat at random, and watch with quiet contemplation the goings on. Except, of course, when the inhabitant was particularly chatty. She practically cringed bringing a few of those species to mind, like every time she heard, "New girl!".

Nonetheless, it came as a complete surprise, when, having been invited to Magnus' office, she was offered a cup of tea, some crumpets, and a job. "You may have noticed that we're a little shorthanded around here." Magnus had said.

"But, but what would _I_ do _here_?" Molly stammered, after practically snorting her last bit of crumpet.

"Your nursing experience would be invaluable to us." Magnus stated matter-of-factly, pausing to take a sip of tea. "You may not have had the opportunity to notice, but we're rather busy around here, the infirmary included."

"But I… I don't know a thing about abnormals!" Molly couldn't seem to lose the shocked expression on her face.

"I'm not saying there wouldn't be study involved, but your skills are good. And really, you know more than you think you do." Magnus set her cup down and reached across the table to take Molly's hands. "You've been here, what, a week? And already you've befriended most of the Sanctuary residents, and learned to avoid those that should by all rights be avoided."

Molly opened her mouth as though to object, but Magnus cut her off. "In addition, despite being decidedly under the weather for most of your stay, my staff have observed that you exhibit an uncommonly good nature and level head. It's a good thing I agree with their assessment, because I think I would have had a mutiny on my hands if I hadn't offered you the job."

She chuckled then, surprising Molly. "And just what did you say to my old friend? He trys to tell me, but he only gets as far as, 'a priest and a neanderthal walk into a bar'…"

* * *

><p>And so here she was, having retreated to the garden perhaps a little faster than was polite.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" Molly was startled out of her reflections.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming." It was Will.

"It's all right… auuh." Molly shifted her frozen rear on the stone bench as Will sat down.

"So she asked you to stay, eh?"

"Yeah." Molly looked down.

"And you don't want to?"

"I… I don't know what I want."

"I can see how you might feel that way. You've had a lot of things thrown at you, in a very short period of time." He paused. "You know, I almost didn't take the job."

"Why?" Molly raised her head.

"I was afraid. Afraid of this strange new world, afraid I wouldn't be good enough, afraid that I would never be able to sleep easy again."

"So why did you take the job?"

"Some things are meant to be." He clasped his hands together. "As frightening as it might have been, it also held the promise of something more, something I could never have achieved anywhere else. And as hard as it may be sometimes, I have never regretted it." His words stayed in the stillness. "You don't have to decide right now, you know. Take all the time you need… although if I may suggest, you might want to do the rest of today's thinking inside."

"Always the sensible one, aren't you?" Molly smiled a little at Will.

"I like to think so." He stood to give her a hand up.

"Cheeky too." She rose stiffly as the circulation was restored to her extremities.

"So Magnus likes to tell me." He replied dryly. "Speaking of, did I tell you how I met Magnus?"

Molly shook her head as they started to walk back.

"She hit me with her car. No, really, I'm being absolutely serious. And my job interview? An isolation room complete with a brain-sucking abnormal. I think you're getting off easy."

* * *

><p>They entered the mansion to find a bustle of activity.<p>

"Ah, there you are Will. We move out in five." Magnus called from across the hall, gathering an impressive array of equipment into a duffel bag. "Big Guy will fill you in."

Molly let the commotion flow around her. Will and the Big Guy were deep in discussion. Kate was busy strapping weaponry to every conceivable part of her body, and Henry was alternating between biting his fingernails and flicking through screens on his tablet. Magnus moved about the room, snapping an occasional order.

"Could I really fit into this madhouse?" She wondered to herself, until Magnus finally came to a stop in front of her, snapping Molly back into the present.

"And you," she raised her eyebrows, "naptime."

* * *

><p>Molly was perhaps more than a little peeved as she walked slowly back towards the infirmary. She hated being told what to do. Particularly when she knew the person telling her what to do was right. A little giggle escaped her, as she realized how silly it was. "Can't believe it. I feel like a five-year-old…"<p>

About halfway back to her bed in the infirmary, Molly decided to make a detour. A bath was really the only way to melt the chill from her bones, and relax enough to get some sleep. There was only a shower in the infirmary, but she remembered there was a soaking tub in the room she had stayed in her first night.

Sure enough, the room was just as she remembered it. A sigh escaped her as she slid into the deep, steaming water. Her body was a canvas of recent experience, skinner than she had been in ten years, her arms covered in many-coloured bruises, and a leg that finally was only minutely swollen. The bath felt fantastic; the heat relaxed her sore muscles, and the water washed the stress away as she rinsed the suds from her hair and body.

Having padded across the thick carpet in bare feet and a robe borrowed from the wardrobe, Molly curled up on the bed and fell fast asleep, without even bothering to pull the covers back.

As she slept, she dreamed that the door opened and light spilled into the dark room. A woman's voice called back to the hallway, "It's okay, pass the word. I've found her." Soft footsteps approached the bed, and gentle hands tucked a soft blanket around her. Her heart beat in time with the pulse of the woman's fingers on her wrist. Then the touch was gone and the door closed, leaving only quiet.

* * *

><p>Some time later, she was awoken by a gruff voice calling, "Good morning!" as the curtains were pulled back and the room flooded with sunlight.<p>

"Uuhg?" Molly's voice was muffled by the smooth fabric of the bedcover. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and inelegantly wiped the drool from her chin.

"Time to wake up." The Big Guy replied as she managed to sit up.

"Uh," Molly said, with one last swipe of her face. "How long did I sleep?"

"Best guess… at least fourteen hours." He gruffed.

"Oh!"

"Clean clothes on the bed, breakfast in the kitchen." He said as he walked out, shutting the door after himself.

* * *

><p>A little while later Molly stepped into the kitchen, more relaxed than she had been in weeks. It was a picture perfect moment. Magnus sat at the head of the table, impeccably dressed as usual, sipping a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. Henry sat near her, wearing Simpsons pajama bottoms and a ragged t-shirt, shoveling cereal into his mouth. Kate was dressed in sweats, buttering toast to go with her platter of eggs.<p>

"Good morning, again," the Big Guy came up behind her carrying tongs and a frying pan of sizzling bacon. "Bacon?"

"Sure." Molly took an empty place at the table and grabbed a plate from the stack.

"Can I have some bacon too?" Kate asked.

"Muh thuu," Henry said, asking for bacon with his mouth full.

"Who doesn't love bacon?" Magnus put down her paper. "One slice, extra crispy please."

As the bearer of bacon worked his way around the table, Molly got a good look at his apron. "Kiss the.. _what_?"

Henry swallowed his mouthful. "Kiss the _vut_." He gestured with his spoon. "It's klingon for cook. I got it for him, isn't it great? Did you see the _gagh_ at the bottom?" There appeared to be some sort of a worm at the bottom, not exactly Molly's idea of appetizing.

"Wow. The level of geek in the room just went up to dangerous levels." Kate chimed in.

"We might have to declare a state of emergency." Magnus said dryly before smiling at Molly. "Good morning! How are you today?"

"Good."

"Hungry I hope." Magnus said with a twinkle in her eye.

Molly looked down at her plate, which was already laden with bacon, eggs, and potatoes, and watched the Big Guy slide a bowl of fruit and yogurt next to it. To her surprise, she realized she actually was hungry. Really hungry.

"Famished. It's been awhile since tea yesterday!" Molly stabbed a potato with her fork.

"It certainly has."

There was nothing like food to make Molly feel at home. She ate, fending off the Big Guy's hovering attempts to continuously refill her plate, while the friendly chatting went on around her.

* * *

><p>After she'd eaten until she could eat no more (and then some), Molly went for a stroll around the mansion. The sun shone beautifully through the high windows of the upper levels, and as she wandered through the lower levels, she was greeted by many of the residents.<p>

"Why not?" She thought to herself. "So what if I'm afraid. Afraid…" The door to the Shoe was just ahead, looming large in her vision. She swallowed hard. "_He first holds no malice, but acts only in accordance with his nature, to defend his mate and his young." _She spoke out loud, for reasons she couldn't begin to fathom.

"An excerpt from Bennett's book, yes?" It was Will.

Molly's heart was pounding from Will's unexpected appearance. "There was nothing else to read… and you've _really_ got to stop doing that."

"Sorry. Maybe you should start doing your thinking in a locked room or something," he teased, "then I wouldn't be able to sneak up on you."

"Maybe…" she replied distractedly. They stood in silence for a few moments, and Molly made up her mind. "I want to go in," she said firmly.

"Are you certain?" Will asked.

"I have to do it. Otherwise I can't be here. I'll always be wondering, what if..."

"What if?"

She stared hard at the door. "What if I can't face it? … How could I do my job knowing there would always be something I couldn't do? I would live in fear, not knowing."

She let the words stand for a few moments, until Will broke in, "I cleared it with Magnus. There are no certainties, but she's more than confident enough to let you try."

Molly turned to him with the hint of a smile, perhaps overlaid with a bit of irritation. "Perspicacious, that's the word for you. And perhaps bothersome, but I'm too scared to do this alone so I probably shouldn't call you that."

"Quite right." Will employed his fake British accent as he entered the code for the door lock. And in his normal tone, "Why don't you do the honours." He gestured at the door handle.

Molly steeled herself, and then opened the door and walked through. She didn't stop until she was in front of the Bennetts' habitat.

She didn't know how long she stood there. But finally, finally she felt it. An understanding, a release, a lifting of the weight from her chest. It was a euphoria, that settled into restfulness. As she turned away from the window, she realized there were tears streaming down her face.

Will stepped forward from where he'd been leaning on the back wall, looking concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Molly sniffled, and then smiled. "Yes, I really am. Can we get out of here now? I need a drink."

"Sounds like a plan." As they walked out, he grinned and gave her a conspiratorial look. "Besides, I need your help with something."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"Is this really necessary?" Magnus asked, as she gave Henry her patented 'what are you, twelve?' look and pulled on her overcoat.

"This is a special moment, alright? Don't ruin it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Magnus gestured towards the door, "After you."

"Thank you," Henry graciously accepted, with only a hint of sarcasm. "Gather round everyone."

Magnus, the Big Guy, Kate, Will and Molly joined him in a loose semi-circle on the driveway, hands in their coat pockets against the slight chill.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to recognize an important part of our lives. This is a moment where we reflect upon the dedication and service that has been provided to us, in the form of speedy escapes, fortuitous rescues, and seasonally-appropriate temperature control. More than just a shell for cool tech, she has become an old friend. And therefore, in recognition of our collegial bond," Henry stepped forward, holding out a bottle of champagne, "we christen you… Vanessa!"

The bottle broke over the hood of the van, forever to be known as Vanessa, to the sound of clapping and cheering.

"Couldn't we just have drunk the champagne?" Molly said as an aside to Will.

Magnus had overheard. "There's more upstairs, join us," she said as they turned to walk back inside. Then, "Henry? What are you doing?"

"Can't just leave her like this…" He gestured to the mess on the hood and glass on the ground. "I'll be up in a minute," he said as he lovingly wiped the first champagne from Vanessa.

"Ah, a labour of love." Will commented.

"Careful of the glass!" was Molly's contribution.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

><p>Warmed up and cozy in Magnus' office, the Big Guy was pouring the bubbly.<p>

When everyone had a glass, Magnus raised hers. "I would like to propose a toast. To Vanessa, and our other old friends, new friends, and everyone in between."

"Cheers!"

Amid the clinking of glasses, Molly came to a decision. "Uhmm." She cleared her throat. "I would also like to propose a toast." She raised her glass with all eyes on her. "To new friends, and new colleagues…" She saw a smile come to Magnus' face, "… and to remembering who we are and where we came from. Cheers."

The happy murmur continued as the colleagues sipped and chatted. Will worked his way over to Molly, "I'm glad you've decided to stay."

"So am I."

"What did you mean, when you said about remembering who we are?"

When she didn't answer right away, he added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I understand."

"No, I don't mind. It's just a little difficult to explain. I feel like I've just woken up, in a way… you do the same thing for so long, that you stop thinking, stop noticing. Being here has reminded me how fulfilling it can be to make a change, while at the same time reminding me of who I am… does that make sense?"

Will nodded. "If who we are is constant, it may take a change of scenery for us to remember it. And perhaps even appreciate it."

"That's it exactly! How do you always say the right thing?"

"Wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't say the right thing every once in a while…" He smiled. "And speaking of a change of scenery, what do you say we…" He raised his eyebrows.

"Let's do it."

Will cleared his throat. "Magnus…"

She looked up from her conversation with Kate on the sofa.

"One last surprise for the evening…" Will took Magnus' hand and stood her up. "Magnus, you don't sleep. You don't eat. You're on top of everything one-hundred percent, all the time, non-stop. Ah, don't interrupt," he cut off Magnus' attempt to intercede. "We've asked you to do it. Practically, if not actually, begged you to do it. But you haven't, so we did… What do we have for her, Molly?"

"We have…" She pulled out a folder that had been surreptitiously tucked on a side board. "A ticket to the Dominican Republic!" She pulled the airline ticket out with a flourish. "And what else do we have ladies and gentlemen?" She paused dramatically… "A reservation for two weeks at an all-inclusive resort where rest, relaxation, and, most importantly - no work, are abundant! Back to you, Bob."

"Thank you, Vanna." Will replied.

"Now you're just mixing metaphors…" Magnus gave them a quirky smile. "Thank you all, seriously. I guess. But really, I hired her already, there's no need to mutiny now." Everyone in the room smiled back at her.

Big Guy wacked her on the shoulder. "Have a good time. We'll still be here when you get back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>The end! I hope you enjoyed the story; stay tuned - the sequel is in progress.<p>

I am considering adding a little bit of Spanish to the next story, so if you speak Spanish and would be willing to help out, I would be very grateful!

And finally, thanks to those of you who have reviewed and given me encouragement to finish this first story! Cheers,

wyndhill


End file.
